Her Trick or Treat Revenge
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: Too angry to form a decent comeback, Elliot huffs before marching away from the scene; her back turned on the deviously grinning attending. Now, four years later, Elliot does have the perfect comeback; one that she knows will pack a punch.


_**A/N: **__Happy Halloween! I decided to take a small break from "My Voyage" to write a Halloween one-shot, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and just to clarify, the scene in the very beginning was taken out of the episode "My Faith in Humanity" from Season 4. Anyway, that's about it. I hope you enjoy the story!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing._

**Her Trick-or-Treat Revenge**

It happened during her fourth year at Sacred Heart Hospital.

Elliot Reid was told by one Dr. Cox that a certain fund raiser they were having – a fund raiser that fell directly on Halloween night – was none other than a costume party. It was an easy lie to believe, given the date, and believe it Elliot did. Fully clad in her Clarence Thomas apparel, the blonde doctor showed up, mortified, to find a slew of doctors and nurses dressed in formal attire; Dr. Cox included. He sat at his table, decked out in a sharp, Armani Tux; grinning at her mischievously over the top of his wine glass. Months later, while he was doing that very rare thing she called helping her, Elliot found herself bold enough to address the embarrassing episode.

"Barbie! Go get him! I…believe in you…?"

Frazzled over having just watched Jake leave the hospital, Elliot doesn't stop to think before speaking. Which, in reality, isn't just a symptom of her being frazzled… "No you don't. You just want me to go and embarrass myself so you can laugh at me. Just like that time you told me the hospital fundraiser was a costume party. I walked into a black-tie dinner dressed as Clarence Thomas."

For two seconds, Dr. Cox fools her again with his genuine-sounding response. "I was in a costume too."

"You wore an Armani Tux," she clarifies.

And, in vintage Cox fashion, Perry delivers the punch-line. "I went as someone who doesn't make a fool out of himself. How'd you not get that?"

Too angry to form a decent comeback, Elliot huffs before marching away from the scene; her back turned on the deviously grinning attending.

Now, four years later, Elliot _does _have the perfect comeback; one that she knows will pack a punch.

Having just recently been appointed the new Chief of Medicine, the private practice doctor knows he'll be too distracted – too busy – to sit down and recall the way he once tricked her. And even if he wasn't, four years is a long enough time to fade a memory. (If it wasn't an important one, that is). Dr. Cox messed with people all the time, she being one of his favorite victims, so even if he hadn't just been swamped with the busiest job of his life, she knew it would be unlikely for him to second guess her actions.

Still, she was going to need help. At first, she thought of calling on JD. The two of them were fight free so far in their relationship, having just recently decided to give it another try. But no matter how close they were, she knew he'd have qualms about doing something that "cruel" to him, especially since the two were already on very shaky grounds, at the moment; something she knew was really troubling her boyfriend.

Then, of course, there was Carla, who would undoubtedly disagree with her plan. Sure, she might snicker at first, but then she'd go about telling her that now was not the time because Dr. Cox was as stressed as he could be, and that what he did to her four years ago really wasn't the end of the world, so it should be about time for Elliot to let it go.

But that's just it; it's not that Elliot _hasn't _let it go. She hasn't been plotting or stewing or planning a single thing, but when she saw that the hospital's fundraiser fell on Halloween for the first time in four years, the memory came back to her all at once; the embarrassment, his expression when seeing her walk in, his blatant disregard for her feelings…

Still, it's not like the two of them are on-going enemies. Maybe they aren't _friends,_ but they are, in their own weird way, family. Instead of the father and son relationship he and JD have though, they're more like the big brother and little sister that just never got along. He was the big brother that always taunted, always teased, while she was the little sister that always hid in the closet when he did; crying till there was no more mascara to run.

But isn't that what siblings do? Play pranks on one another? And isn't it logical to say that the weaker, younger sibling would grow up to find herself more than capable of playing a prank herself?

You better believe it.

It didn't take away from the fact that she still needed help though, but who to call on? She needed someone who knew Dr. Cox better than she did; who had twenty-four hour access to the older man. She needed someone who wouldn't mind leading him on, just for the amusement of it all, but also someone that he would never kill in response, since she certainly didn't want to throw anyone under the crazed bus that was Perry.

She needed someone that was just as strong as the new Chief of Medicine, if not stronger. Someone who could stand up to him without being run down.

Having never thought they'd bond over something like being nervous pooers, Elliot whips out her cell phone with a grin, striding down the hallway in her blood red heels in search of an empty patient's room. Entering said destination just as the phone stops ringing, the blonde wastes no time with her whole reason for calling. "Hi, Jordan? I need a favor."

_~Trick-or-Treat~_

Jordan's at the hospital faster than Elliot can say, "She-Devil," and it comes as no surprise. When it comes to tormenting Dr. Cox, Jordan is the queen.

"Stick," she greets with a smirk.

Elliot's outside the emergency entrance, waiting for her with two pumpkin spiced lattes. She hands the untouched one to the brunette woman and grins. "Jordan."

The Chief of Medicine's ex-wife sips at it before speaking, her body against the railing, next to Elliot's, and her eyes set straight ahead. "So you want him to show up dressed as –"

"Yes."

"And he has to show up to these things now because he's Chief."

"Yes."

"But you can't just say it's a costume party because he'll remember what he did to you."

"I imagine."

"So you need proof in the form of flyers, but we can't hang them around the hospital because then everybody will show up in a costume, and where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly."

"So we just need one poster."

"That's correct."

Taking another sip from her latte, Jordan smirks before striding down the stairs and back to her car. "Consider it done," she says over her shoulder. "Oh, and Elliot? In order to get him dressed the way you want, I'm going to have to play the part, but you better know that I would never in my life show up to that thing dressed as – "

"You'll fake sick the night of. He'll have no other option but to go as the costume he's already in."

"And miss his reaction when he gets there?"

"Then you'll leave for the fundraiser after he does. Just make sure to drive here down a different street."

When Jordan stops to stare at Elliot quizzically, the blonde worries that she's about to back out of the plan, taking the route of JD and considering the whole thing too harsh. She doesn't realize how wrong she is until Jordan speaks again.

"You're actually pretty devious sometimes, you know that?"

Elliot mirrors her smirk before sipping at her latte. "I guess we've been hanging out too much lately."

To that, Jordan actually laughs (or cackles, really) before finishing her walk back to her car.

Elliot stays outside until her drink is finished, enjoying the cool autumn air with a smile.

_~Trick-or-Treat~_

"Trick-or-Treat, Dr. Cox!"

Perry, who's just opened his office door upon hearing a chorus of knocks, looks at his watch with a frown. The man appears as if he's truly thrown off guard, and for a second, Elliot thinks twice about her plan. By the way his eyes are scanning for today's date, she realizes just how busy and scattered this new job has made him recently, and the voice of reason in her head (the one that sounds oddly like Carla) reminds her that now may not be the best time to get revenge.

Having finally noticed the date, Perry looks up from his watch and stares at her menacingly. "Seems you're about two days early there, Barbie, though I must admit: I'm pretty fond of your costume."  
Confused, Elliot looks down at her current ensemble; a bright red dress with matching bright red heels, and of course, her personalized lab coat. "My costume?" she finally asks.

"Of course! I've always wanted to be someone pretending to be a good doctor. I would never be able to pull it off like you do though. I'm just too damn impressive."

Never mind.

"Excuse me for wanting to take you away from your busy work, but I thought I'd stop by to ask what you're dressing up as."

Elliot watches as the older man flicks his nose and crosses his arms. It's been eight years since she first saw him pull that one, and while it may not be visible to the naked eye, the pose still makes the woman nervous.

"I'm taking my son around the neighborhood, if that's what you mean, but I am nee-_hot _dressing up with him. Jack's four and can understand that just fine. I'm sure you and your Amazon-esque heels can cope with me going as, well, me."

The younger doctor whips out a freshly printed flyer, even if she's the only one who knows as much, and holds it up for Dr. Cox to see. "I meant to the fundraiser, Dr. Cox."

The auburn haired doctor grabs it out of her hand and scans over the ghoulish font, scowling as he nears the bottom that reads, "Halloween Costume Required!"

"Required?" he asks in annoyed disbelief.

Elliot shrugs. "I suppose they're trying to spice things up, since those things are usually pretty boring."

"Barbie…free steak is _never _boring."

Quietly, Elliot allows herself to admit that he's right. Still, she moves on. "So do you have any ideas?"

She almost feels bad again when he looks at her borderline desperately; taking a moment to run a calloused hand through his already tussled curls. "Of course I don't," he practically huffs. "I'm a doctor, damn it! Not a five-year-old girl."

"Well," she cuts in casually, "You know these fundraisers; you're allowed to bring a date. I'm sure you and Jordan could go as something together."

In response, Dr. Cox crumples up the flyer and throws it over his shoulder. "Not in this lifetime," he growls. "Now leave me alone to drown in this paperwork. Seriously, if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I'm going to choose 'trick' over 'treat' and make the rest of your day here a living nightmare."

And with that, the older man slams the door, leaving a smirking Elliot in its wake.

_Trick it is, Dr. Cox._

_~Trick-or-Treat~_

Elliot wakes up to the sound of her blaring alarm, quickly turning it off before it can scream fire and brimstone again. Even in her half-awake state, the blonde doctor smiles as she notices the date underneath the time.

October 31st, 2009.

Halloween day, which would inevitably lead to Halloween night, which would inevitably lead to the fundraiser.

Quietly kissing JD on the cheek before getting up, Elliot creeps into the kitchen with her cell phone, flipping it open along with the "on" switch on their coffee maker.

"'Morning, Stick. How'd I know you'd be calling this early?"

"Did you get them?" she asks hurriedly.

"Relax, will you? I made him go out with me yesterday. I haven't seen him in his yet, though I've managed to loosen him up over the whole idea."

"Oh really? How?"

"I just put mine on before having sex with him last night. It wasn't hard. I made a lot of cheesy comments about us not being in Kansas anymore and all of that ridiculous garbage. He ate it up like you wouldn't believe, so I think he's actually looking forward to seeing me in it again."

Elliot snickers at the thought, and while she can't see Jordan's expression, she knows that the brunette is grinning too. "Excellent," she finally manages. "See you tonight, then?"

"You better believe it."

And with that, the two hang up.

_~Trick-or-Treat~_

Elliot's silently grateful for Perry's unwillingness to attend as she sits down at her table with JD, Turk, and Carla. If he showed up when the Chief was _supposed _to show up, then he'd figure out what had happened upon the first guest's arrival, instantly finding a restroom in order to change. Because he's so late (most likely do to Jordan becoming "sick") the crowd has gotten bigger and bigger; the majority of them already taking a seat at their table.

When the food is finally served, Turk doesn't waste any time in diving right into his steak, while Elliot just remains focused on the two front doors across the way. She requested the table closest to the entrance, much to her friends' confusion. When Jordan finally comes in and passes her with a wink, Carla and JD look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning, Elliot takes in Jordan's signal and reaches into her purse, pulling out a costume of her own and placing it atop her head. Carla having been too distracted by Turk stealing her food, only JD sees what his girlfriend has just magically acquired.

"Getting into the spirit?" he asks amusedly.

"Something like that."

It's at these words that those two, double doors open, catching the blonde's immediate attention. At first, she's the only one who notices him standing there, mouth set in a pre-existing line of aggravation as his eyes silently take in the scene. Blue orbs grow wide with astonishment as he realizes the oddity that is everyone dressed in formal black attire, all accept for…

Wider eyes, gasps, and snickers follow the direction of Elliot's gaze at the man turning red in the doorway. Seeing Dr. Cox blush is a rarity in and of itself, but seeing Dr. Cox blush while fully clad as the Scarecrow from "The Wizard of Oz" is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Beside her, JD gawks, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment _for _him. Still, she can't help but notice the way the corners of his mouth twitch upwards until he can no longer hide his amusement; a loud and undeniable _guffaw_ escaping his lungs.

Carla's brown eyes are as big as she's ever seen them, but much like JD, her lips curl inwards as if it's physically _painful _for her not to laugh.

Turk, of course, doesn't stop himself from laughing, but finds himself choking on a piece of steak from doing so. Carla reaches out and pats his back roughly, though her eyes still stay focused on Perry.

Dr. Cox isn't looking at her though. After staring crazily at all who dared to laugh, his eyes catch sight of the only other person dressed in a costume too. From her place at the table, Elliot raises her glass of wine to his entrance, grinning mischievously under the shade of her tall, elegant witch hat. "Happy Halloween, Dr. Cox," she greets with a smirk. "Where's Dorothy?"

It's this question that makes Perry's infuriated gaze scan the room for Jordan, those two little words having alerted him that she is most definitely there. When his eyes finally meet hers, he realizes that Elliot isn't the only one to have taken on a costume.

Upon the blonde's latest question, the brunette woman removes a small headband from her clutch, placing it on top of her head with a wink. Dr. Cox actually manages to roll his eyes at her obvious choice of attire, but when she saunters up to Elliot from behind, sneakily placing her hand on her shoulder, the older man's scowl only deepens.

Smirking back at his glaring humiliation, Dr. Cox clenches his jaw at the image of his ex-wife and Barbie: One of them wearing a witch hat and the other one wearing devil's horns.

"The phrase is 'Trick-or-Treat,' Per, and you know me; I'm _always _going to go with 'trick.'"

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, the older man finally responds, though it isn't his ex-wife he addresses, but the blonde doctor herself. "The Clarence Thomas thing…" he recalls bitterly.

Elliot snickers with an unashamed, "Yup!"

However, she's thrown off completely by his next response; not having expected it in the slightest. "Honestly, Barbaroo, I'm not sure whether to kill you or congratulate you. I never thought you'd learn how to play with the big dogs."

Not wanting to ruin her lucky streak by stuttering out an awkward thanks, Elliot makes room between herself and Jordan; a plate of untouched steak set between them. "Want to decide over dinner then?" she asks coolly.

Dr. Cox just rolls his eyes as he makes his way over, taking off his scarecrow hat and placing it over Elliot's witch one. "You better pray that I don't finish quickly, because I'm already leaning towards _kill_."

Smiling, Elliot cuts off a piece of steak and pops it into her mouth. "I think I'm up for the challenge," she replies. "A match is all I'll need with your chest stuffed full of hay."

To that, Perry only scowls, officially making Elliot's Halloween the best one she's ever had.

_**A/N:**__ Happy Halloween, you guys! I hope you have a good one! (P.S. – Anyone dressing up this year? I'm going to a haunted house at my campus dressed up as JD. ;)) _


End file.
